Meet the Kents (and Girlfriend)
by Masterfanfic2013
Summary: Kal-El/Clark Kent invites his sister over for dinner to meet his parents and girlfriend. What could possibly go wrong? Awkward moments and overprotective older sister that's for sure!


**Just so you know, this is set in the middle of the year gap before _Trouble With Red Kryptonite_. This is a one-shot and it's primarily humour, a style I don't generally use, so this is my first time. If it seems serious, then I should really stay away from that genre. Oh well, first time for everything right?**

* * *

 **Just a few transitions before you read, I only know very basic Kryptonese:**

 **Ie = _Sister_ **

**Ue = _Brother_**

 **El Mayarah (we should all know this but just in case for first timers) = _Stronger Together_**

* * *

( _Scene: The Daily Planet, Metropolis, Earth_ / _Clark's [Kal-El's] POV_ )

I was sitting at my desk, eating my lunch in the middle of the one hour break I am given. My boss Perry White is the same as usual, always demanding, always yelling at me to go get the next big scoop. My cousin Kara Zor-El Danvers, also known as Supergirl; she lives in National City, working as a Personal Assistant to Cat Grant at CatCo Worldwide Media, our biggest competitor. Touché, because Ms Grant has a grudge against my girlfriend Lois Lane, older sister of Lucy Lane.

I only discovered another one of my family members from the House of El: my older sister Kendrix Zor-El Morgan. She's living on the planet of Mirinoi, AKA: _The New World_. So far, no civil war has broken out. Kendrix revealed herself as Supergirl, funny. She's busy protecting both the colony and the native inhabitants of the planet. I reunited with my sister about eight months ago, although it wasn't the friendliest reunion. Kendrix didn't believe the fact that I was her brother. Don't blame her though, she was trapped in the Phantom Zone at the exact same time as Kara.

Kendrix was looking for me and expected to find me as a month old baby. She hadn't realised twenty four years has passed. I didn't know a second pod landed, but I flew over to Kara's. Kendrix landed on the other side of America, crashing into a dairy farm located outside Angel Grove. A city known for its famous protectors: the Power Rangers. They have the same duty as myself, Kara and Kendrix, but we do it out of compassion to protect the weak. The Power Rangers protect out of duty. Once their mission is complete, they disappear.

My sister's friends were Power Rangers. Galaxy Rangers she called them, the team consisted of Mike and Leo Corbett, Kai Chen, Damon Henderson, Maya of Mirinoi, Elizabeth Morgan and Karone of KO-35. The young Karovian took over when Kendrix' sister died in battle. So that's really the main difference between us heroes, we both have the same roles, but under different circumstances. So yeah, it's been eight months since I last saw my sister. She had to return to Mirinoi after I brought her to the Fortress of Solitude.

I'm glad we found each other, her and Kara are inseparable. Kalex, my personal AI robot/servant told me tales about the troublesome duo. The House of El is the highest and most honourable rank on Krypton. Kara and Kendrix would've been Lady of the House of El. It's basically my home planet's version of royalty. Yeah, royalty was the last describing word you use on them; when together, the talk and play as ' _normal_ '. By normal, I mean they played rough, even wrestled! Putting each other in headlocks and my sister is the reason Kara has the scar across her eyebrow.

My poor cousin was being chased by my sister, she fell and gave herself an unmerciful whack against the corner of the table, chipping it also. When given the opportunity, Kara pulled tons of pranks on Kendrix. They were very competitive when it came to school grades. Those two were far from mannerly and proper much to their mother's dismay. My father and uncle on the other hand, were quite pleased with their ' _parenting skills_ ', just to annoy our mother and aunt.

A thought hit me, I assume Kendrix is on her break from work and also, soon to be given two weeks off work from the laboratory. I told ma and pa about my recently discovered relative. They were so happy for that I found another reminder of home and told me they would like to meet her some day. What better day to ask! Kendrix can meet Lois as well! Finishing my meal, I dumped the wrappers into the bin by my desk, opened my laptop and brought up Facebook Messenger.

I have a Facebook account, so does Kara, but we're not usually on it. We only set one so we could download the Messenger app. Kendrix did the same thing as well. I clicked on my sister's name and began typing.

"Hey Little sis!" I sat back and waited for a reply. A few minutes passed and my sister answered.

 _"How many times do I have to tell you Kal!? I'm the older sibling! Just because I was stuck in the PZ, you are still my baby brother!"_ I chuckled to myself, before replying.

"You'll always be the oldest in my heart.",

 _"I'm flattered Kal. You actually put a smile to my face because right now, my colleagues aren't listening to me! I'm ready to either toss them all into space or shove a shard of Kryptonite up their asses."_ I cringed at the imagery. My sister can be scary sometimes. God! She gave me a run for my money with her fists.

"Good to know. I was wondering, would you like to come down to Earth. I'm getting a two week break from work and I'm going to head home to Smallville. Do you want to meet me there?",

 _"I'll be off starting tomorrow. I've working hard and overtime, my boss threatened to remove me if I didn't take a break. So I accepted a two weeks off."_ I chuckled, Kendrix is quite the hand worker. Because of her abilities, Kendrix hardly tires, but in the eyes of humans, it's seen as overtime.

"Well good, cause you'll need it. Are you interested in coming?",

 _"Yeah, sure. I'll have to tell Eliza, crime has quietened down again, but you know: the clam before the storm."_ ,

"And no rest for the wicked." I answered back,

 _"Yeah, that too. It should be OK. Terra Venture Security has improved, so they could survive without Supergirl for a day or two."_ ,

"Like I said Keni, you need it. Don't go blowing out your batteries. Literally.",

 _"Who will I be meeting?"_ ,

"Well, there's my girlfriend Lois Lane." I typed,

 _"Alright… … …"_ Oh boy, whenever Kendrix does that, it means she's suspicious. Oh God! Please don't tell me Lois has to be out through the same torture that Kara put her through!

"And…" I hope it doesn't scare Kendrix, because there's always something terrifying about meeting parents.

 _"Who else?"_ Keni was growing impatient. I typed two words.

"My parents." Wait for it.

 _"What! Kal-El! Do realise how in Rao's name scary and traumatising it is to meet parents!?"_ Knew it.

"It'll be fine! I told them about you! They said they'll love to meet you!" I countered,

 _"Kal!"_ ,

"It's alright Kendrix! They're good people to be around with and you can be as informal as much as you want around them. Stay for dinner at least. Ma is a cook to die for. I'll be sure that there's extra for us.",

 _"Uh! Fine! I'll stay for dinner at least!"_ I smiled because our metabolism is faster, myself, Kendrix and Kara need to take in approximately 10,000 Calories per day. Man, I feel sorry for our families, we must've burned so many holes in their pockets over our appetite.

"Thanks Kendrix. You're the best.",

 _"When do you want me to fly over?"_ I checked my calendar. My holiday starts March 12th and ends on the 24th. I typed back:

"Does the 18th of March seem good?",

 _"Yup. I'm all clear, just have to notify my friends I'm leaving for a day."_ ,

"Good. Looking forward to seeing you ie.",

 _"See you soon ue."_ Got to tell my parents next.

( _Scene: Laboratory, Science & Research Department, Terra Venture City, Mirinoi_/ _Kendrix' POV_ )

I closed my laptop, smiling like an idiot. I'm finally meeting my brother after what? Eight months? It just happens that our breaks coincide with each other. I am looking forward to seeing Kal, but I'm scared of meeting his parents! Even though he reassured me that his parents wanted to meet me, the question is will they like me? And that's what terrifies me the most. I quickly glanced at the clock, great! My shift is over! And I can also catch up on much needed sleep. On top of that: I have to tell my sister and friends that I'll be off planet for a day or two.

Gathering my stuff, I got up, signed out of the lab and exited the building. Once I stepped outside the building, I stopped for a moment to take in the soothing and recharging rays of the Yellow Sun. My cells are designed to absorb light of any colour, but the cells more favour the yellow rays in terms of the colour spectrum. Terra Venture City is just bustling with life, some of the villagers have gained the courage to step foot inside. There are strict laws in place regarding the fact Maya's people deserve the same rights as the colony. If broken or denied, a serious talk would be held before the Council.

My thoughts were broken when I saw a group of kids chasing a rolling ball, unknown to them they are directly heading towards an incomplete Construction site. I pulled down my lead-framed glasses and activated my Telescopic and X-ray Vision. I saw a fairly deep hole, with water pipes running along the ground. They must be fixing them and forgot to cover them! The ball rolled deep into the ground and the child was not far from falling! I dropped everything, and Super Speeded towards the child, while I was in that state of motion, I changed into my proud Kryptonian armour.

The kid didn't see the deep hole, he stopped too late and was on the verge of falling. I then hovered behind him and caught him. His heart rate was rapid but he's just in a mild state of Shock. I steadied the kid onto his feet and then I flew down to get his ball, which was trapped between the pipes. I floated back up and gave him his ball back. He and the other were smiling and looking at me in awe, inspiration. I landed on solid ground, smiling at the young children.

"You got lucky kiddo. You should be more careful when playing with your football." I turned back to the site, "That hole should have been covered when no one is working." I brought my attention back to the kids. "Now, be careful around sites like them, play close to the green. I don't want your parents having a heart attack.",

"Yes Supergirl!",

"Thanks for saving me!",

"No problem. Remember, I'm always around. If you need help, big or small, yell and I'll hear you." That's no lie, thanks to my Super Hearing, I can pick up any frequency. I waved goodbye to them. Bending my knees for an extra boost, I shot off into the air, heading back to my apartment, that I share with my sister.

( _Scene: Kendrix' and Elizabeth's Apartment, Terra Venture City, Mirinoi_ / _Kendrix' POV_ )

I flew through the 'Supergirl Window', landing in front of my older sister, who was sitting on the couch, with all my friends watching Game of Thrones. I shot my sister a glare in which she sank into the couch, fearing I would zap her with my Heat Vision. Using my Super Speed, I changed into my civilian clothes, went back to the sitting room and paused the programme. I crossed my arms, tapping my foot lightly so I don't crack the floor. I waited for a response, Leo was giving me his best 'too cute to be mad' smile. Mike was avoiding my gaze also, Maya, Kai and Damon weren't sure how to react.

"So you guys couldn't hold on for another fifteen minutes for me?",

"We realised you were late and… and it was Leo and Eliza who insisted on starting the TV show!" Mike said quickly,

"Well little sis, what held you up?" Eliza chuckled nervously,

"Let's see…" I mocked thoughtfully, "I was just finished work and I ended up saving a kid from falling to his death! What episode are you guys on?",

"Season Five." Damon squeaked,

"Episode six." Maya finished. I sighed, guess I'll have quite a catch-up to do myself. Now back to the main news.

"My brother messaged me today. He invited me over to his hometown for the day.",

"That's great! You really need the break anyway Keni. Between normal work and Supergirl, you're going to blow your solar batteries again one day." Said Eliza, reminding me of the first time I blew out my powers. It was after her death, I used up my energy in destroying Psycho Pink once and for all. I never felt so helpless, but when Trakeena threw Leo over a cliff in the Ocean Dome, a cliff he would not survive a fall from, even in his Ranger suit, I felt this rush of adrenaline! It kickstarted my powers like a sudden ignition and I saved him. Hm, a low dishonourable method for a villain like her, using my weakness against me. That's in the past now.

"You're not the first person to say that." I groaned, "Anyways, I'm going to fly over on the 18th. I thought I let you guys know, so if anything happens, I want to be sure the city can live without me for a day.",

"Don't worry Kendrix!" Mike reassured, "The military has put in several new Training Modules regarding aliens and our arms have somewhat improved.",

"You guys still can't take on a K'hund." I countered, remembering our first encounter with that alien species. I had fly in and save the team.

"What about that time with Rampage!? I managed to subdue her!" I looked at Eliza,

"You got lucky, but it costed you a broken arm, leg and several cracked ribs, which thank Rao, did not puncture your lung! Mike and Kai had to restrain me with the Kryptonite handcuffs they made when you were KIA, so I wouldn't level the city or burn Maya's village to the ground!",

"You two done having a war of words?" Damon joked,

"Alright, you win! We'll be careful!" I turned to Mike,

"If anything happens to Eliza while I'm gone, so Rao help me I will kill you in the most inhuamne, Kryptonian fashion! Am I clear?",

"Yes ma'am!" He whimpered. I sat down next to Leo and smiled, "So, back to Game of Thrones now?" I heard Mike whisper to Eliza,

" _Please don't die on me!_ " I smirked, guess I made the poor soldier boy value his life.

 _March 18th…_

I stood by the 'Supergirl Window', preparing to take off, but not before saying goodbye to my friends and sister, even though I was only gone for a day. They make it out to be a month! I carefully hugged everyone so I didn't end up crushing anyone's bones to dust inside their bodies. I do hope Terra Venture City can last one day without Supergirl. What can go wrong? Eliza did tell me, if they have to, they'll head to the village and use the Galaxy Powers, but everyone prays it won't come to that. I told them all be safe and to call me if the situation is dire. I will leave Smallville to help them.

Then, I leaped into the air, breaking the sound barrier, exiting Mirinoi's atmosphere. I looked left and right, nothing but darkness, the same darkness that reminds me of my stasis in the Phantom Zone. What's different though, are the stars that light up the black vastness of space. The Cosmos is amazing. It's a lot bigger than the humans think, so much to explore but Space is ever expanding. The Cosmos hides many secrets. I added more thrust into my speed. The faster I get to Kal, the better.

 _Two Hours Later…_

( _Scene: Smallville, Kanas, Earth_ / _Kendrix' POV_ )

Earth finally came into view, the wonderful blue and green planet. I flew towards America, entering Earth's atmosphere, descending into the stratosphere. Thankfully Kal gave me his address, so I know where to go. Arriving into the landscape, Smallville really is a beautiful place! Wide open landscape, clean air, majestic mountains dotting the horizons. The sun, beat down on the land in full glory with the open blue, clear sky. I always loved being in the sun. Just soaking in the UV Ray's at amounts that would cause Skin Cancer for a human, sadly, was relaxing. I often forget how fragile the human race are. My little moment was ruined when I was tackled from behind.

I squealed as I was rushed forward. I elbowed my attacker, he grunted as I felt his grip loosen. I turned, seeing my brother, in his suit, clutching his stomach. I'm guessing I dug him too hard. Aw! Is my brother a little bit sensitive or fragile there? I used all my willpower to keep in a laugh.

"Not so Man of Steel little _ue_?" My accent slightly changed when I spoke Kryptonese. My alien accent never left me.

"Ha ha. Very funny _ie_." I cringed hearing my brother speak our language. It does not mix well with his country accent.

"Work on the accent Kal. I still cringe whenever I hear you speak it. Have you been taking any lessons from Kelex?",

"That little AI robot whacks me when I can't get the pronunciation right!" Kal complained,

"What about Kara?" My brother cowered a small bit. Is he scared of our cousin!?

"Kara is worse than Kelex." My ear picked Kal's mispronunciation of our cousin's name. It sounds like he's saying 'Kar-ah'. I sighed.

"Brother, you even say your cousin's name wrong. The ' _Kar_ ' is harsh, like saying ' _car_ ' only sharper and ' _a_ ' not ' _ah_ '. The ' _a_ ' is said softly and smoothly. It's ' _Kar-a_ '. No wonder she whacks you too.",

"Let's go to the Kent Farm. You'll love my parents." I sighed, playfully rolling my eyes and we flew off.

 _Five Minutes Later…_

( _Scene: Kent Farmhold, Smallville, Kanas, Earth_ / _Kendrix' POV_ )

The Kent Farm came into my field of vision. It was a beautiful farm to be honest: wide green fields, nicely painted red barn, looks even nicer than dad's dairy farm. I shouldn't really say that, dad will try to whack me over the head with a hammer. Maybe our adoptive father's would get on as they're both farmers. Judging by the huge fields, the Kents are crop farmers, but I'm not exactly sure what they grow. Kal and I landed in front of the house. We changed into our normal clothes, thankfully we are quite far out, so no one will see us.

Kal-El straightened his tie and adjusted his glasses. I wonder are they Lead? Or are they normal glasses and my brother has extremely good control of his abilities. We walked up to the door, then Kal gently knocked, but loud enough so his parents could hear. The door opened and I was met by a woman who looked to be in her late fifties. I stretched out my hand for a handshake. I smiled warmly. What took me off guard though, instead of a handshake that I was originally expecting, Kal's mother pulled me and hugged me. I admire the strength for a woman in her fifties.

"You must be Kendrix! Clark told me so much about you!" She said. I fixed my glasses after that surprising hug.

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs Kent." Better be safe than sorry, being formal is the safest route to go when meeting parents for the first time. That's how they do it on Krypton anyways and it was drilled into not only myself but Kara too, that we have to address respected adults with proper formality. I mean addressing the adult as _Lord_ or _Lady_ , _Sir_ or _Ma'am_. Military formality is a completely separate thing.

"Please! Call me Martha! Any family of Clark, is family of mine. Come on in!" I was a little stiff. I didn't exactly the idea of using Kal's Earth name. He maybe raised on Earth, but he was born a Kryptonian! As the phrase goes on our home planet: " _Blood bonds us all_ ". Well of course, Kara extended that to her Earth family and friends, I extended too, to a slight degree.

My brother and I stepped into the household. It was fairly large, good room space to be fair. It's nearly the same size as my house outside Angel Grove. I was led to the sitting room and there was Kal's adoptive father, reading today's newspaper.

"Jonathan! Don't be rude! Put down that paper and say hello Clark's sister!" Martha scolded. Mr Kent placed the paper on the table and got up from his seat. He turned to me. He offered a handshake and I accepted it, saying:

"Mr Kent.",

"Jonathan. John for short Kendrix. Did my son not tell you my wife and I are a bit loose on formalities." I chuckled nervously,

"Force of habit Mr K- Jonathan… John. On my planet formality was a big thing.",

"This isn't Krypton Keni." Kal mused,

"Can it Kal, like I said, force of habit.",

"And don't be offended but is it OK if you use my Earth name rather than my Kryptonian. It's just my parents aren't use to it." My brother added, with a slight pleading look in his eyes.

"That's alright. Just for one day." I shrugged. Then Martha yelled from the kitchen:

"Dinner will be ready in about half an hour! Make yourself comfortable Kendrix!" Kal offered me a seat on one of the couches. Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Kal jumped up to answer the door. Exactly five seconds, Kal reentered with a woman next to him. She was an average height, brunette with… I dare say lovely brown eyes. I got up and introduced myself.

"Hi, Kendrix Morgan.",

"Lois Lane." She said, "I'm Clark's girlfriend." I raised an eyebrow, I remember Kal mentioning her on FB Messenger. Now that I have met her in person, perhaps I can interrogate her a small bit, just to make sure my little brother is not making a mistake in courting this woman.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lois. So… you know my brother is Superman?",

"Yes. Clark may have fooled everyone else, but it'll take more than a pair of glasses and demeanour change to trick me.",

"It's a good skill to able to see the little details. I take it Kal- Clark told you about me." I said to her,

"Of course! I'm really happy for him. The fact he found you. There's three you now. You, Clark and Kara.",

"Hm hm. We are the only surviving legacy of the House of El." I explained. I could see Clark's uneasiness. He knows where this small, friendly chat is leading to. Rao! Kara must've really traumatised him. Jonathan was sitting back down in his seat, continuing to read his newspaper. Guess I can get serious now and I'm not afraid of being blunt.

"You're courting my brother right.",

"Excuse me?" Are they not familiar with the term? I sighed, repeating the question.

"You're courting Kal-El.",

"Y- yes, I'm courting Clark. I-",

"When discussing Kryptonian traditions and affairs, Clark shall be addressed as Kal-El or Kal in my presence.",

" _Kendrix!_ " Kal warned, but I could see he was about to piss his pants.

"What is your position in the family?",

"Well… I'm the oldest in the Lane family. First born in your terms.",

"OK. How about position in the eyes of society?" I further interrogated,

"I'm a journalist. I report, publish articles." She stammered a small bit,

"How can I be sure now you're going to out my little ue and not have him sent to General Sam Lane?" Lois stiffened upon hearing her father's name. "I know who your father is and I don't like him, particularly his distrust and prejudice towards all alien races. Especially my kind." Lois was about to counter, then Martha called us all.

"Dinner!" Clark/Kal sighed in relief. Unfortunately, Lois isn't exactly safe. She is not of the dog house until I deem her fit to continue her courting of my brother.

"We're not finished." I said low and dangerously. Lois gulped slightly, I'm probably worse than Kara, perhaps it's because I'm Kal's sister. We all moved to the dining room.

We all took our seats, Kal and Lois sat next to each other. I took a seat across from them, I still found myself staring at Lois. The woman is a journalist! She knows my brother's identity! How can I trust her in not exposing him to the public? Her father is a prejudice, racist ass, a sorry excuse for a General. Actually, what am I saying!? I can trust her, I see it in her eyes, she genuinely loves Kal, she will never expose him. It's just a habit! Rao! My father questioned me when he noticed I was hanging out with Tao-Kul a lot more than he liked! He was lucky that poor boy from the House of Kul. My father was one step closer to organising a meeting with his parents!

I can say the same for Kara though, she is a few months older than me and had many likeable suitors lined up for her, until her coming of age. Kara hung out with a young lad from the House of Or, the main Guild for Craft, that included Art, Metal and Wood Work, even Weaponsmithing. Yeah it's odd, but on Krypton, crafting weapons took care and precision, so it was comparable to art. Many of the young man's family are in that guild. My cousin had a near heart attack when her father mistook her routinely outings as a competing suitor. I will not go into detail, let's just say father nearly put her in the same situation as me. That was awkward.

Martha came in with a bowl of freshly steam-cooked vegetables and a plate of tender beef slices. There was a jug of gravy on the table as well. It's been a while since I had a proper home-cooked meal! Most of the food I ate with my friends and sister was mainly take-out, although we had the rare occasion to cook properly. Other than that, my sister and I lived and ate as if we were still in college. If our parents heard that, we would get a lecture till there's no tomorrow.

"Thanks Martha! This looks delicious!",

"You're welcome! Dig in all of you! I'll join you all in a moment." Kal passed the bowl of vegetables around and I passed the beef. I could tell the veg were homegrown, organic, well, all the better!

"Am I still going to be interrogated Kendrix?" Lois asked me. I looked up at her. Maybe I can mess with her for a little bit longer. I want to enjoy the reactions I get from her. Sure I was suspicious at first, but her and Kal are right for each other. Martha was only taking her seat now and then, filling her plate. I stared at my brother, who was face-palming and had a look of mortification on him. Wish I had a camera. I pulled my best serious voice and replied:

"Yes Lois, I am still going to interrogate you.",

"That's not so bad, it's like an interview." Lois weakly smiled,

"Then after that, as a Kryptonian custom, you have to prove your worth to the House the member is in. In this case, what is left of the House of El." I explained, it's no lie but it's usually between the male suitor and the father of the House. Rarely females carry it out.

"How do I prove my worth to you? Kara didn't mention any of this!" I leaned back in my seat.

"I'm surprised. You got off easy because myself and Kal's cousin. I'm the sister, so I have a right to be tough." I smirked. I'm looking forward to this now. "You have to beat me in a Duel." The room then was quickly filled with Kal choking on his glass of water, Martha and Jonathan were staring at me stupid. Lois' jaw was gaping so wide that a bug could fly right in.

"What.… exactly does a ' _Duel_ ' entail?" Lois stuttered,

"It's like a gladiator fight, except we don't fight to the death. We fight to till one of submit. If you can get the Elder to admit defeat in trial by combat, you won me over, believing you and my brother are right for each other." Lois laughed nervously,

"Surely there's some alternative way to this. Um… how about a trial of Debate?",

"Nope. It's always been a Duel.",

"I'm fucked." She muttered. That was far enough now, I'm clearly not going to bring Lois to the DEO so we can duel fairly in the Kryptonite lined Training Room. Kal is already mortified beyond his normal limit, so I guess I can stop this little game. Too bad, I was enjoying it way too much, I actually wish Kara was here so both of us could give her a double blow. My changed my facial expression, from hard and strict, to loose and playful, and an added smirk for amusement. Lois read it like an open book.

"You were joking about this!?" She said to me, dumbfounded, "You were making this out to be a _fucking_ joke!",

"Yeah." I replied smoothly, "Although I wasn't joking about Duels being carried out, but females rarely carry them out. Anyways, I trust you, you can carry on courting Kal-El/Clark." Lois breathed a sigh of massive relief that she has passed my little 'test'.

"Thanks Kendrix. You had me more scared than what Kara managed. I thought your cousin was frightening, you're worse!",

"I'll take that as a compliment. Just promise me one thing.",

"Anything." She said,

"Don't let your father get his hands on him. I know he's close to you, but I don't trust him." Lois nodded firmly,

"I promise on the House of El, your brother will not be harmed. Father or not, he will not take my boyfriend.",

"Thank you." I whispered. I saw Kal loosen up as soon as the serious talk was over. After that little shenanigan, Martha brought out dessert, which was gone in thirty seconds flat, thanks to myself and Kal-El. We then cleared the table, washed all the ware and we all relaxed by the fire in the sitting room. Kal and Lois were on the couch, his girlfriend was asleep, so was he. My brother's strong, muscular arms supporting his head. I was sitting in one of the chairs reading a book from my brother's bedroom. After twenty minutes, sleep hit me.

 _Next Morning…_

I woke up, finding myself covered in a warm blanket. I don't remember having that on me! Must've been either Mr or Mrs Kent. They probably forgot to realise that I don't get cold easily. I looked at the fireplace, the fire has died down, leaving only ash. I got up and stretched after spending the night in an uncomfortable sleeping position. I better get back to Mirinoi, I told my friends and sister that I'll be gone for the day only. I turned, hearing Kal groan. I smiled.

"Hey little _ue_.",

"Hey to you too _ie_." I smirked at him,

"Getting better. Keep up with your classes with Kelex and try speaking to Kara more.",

"Yeah yeah." He grumbled, "You hungry?",

"Nah. Your ma's food is really filling. With all the food I ate, I'm pretty I stored up enough to fly back to Mirinoi." Kal's face saddened,

"So soon?",

"Unfortunately yes. I'm afraid if bad things happen while I'm gone. All my friends, plus TV Security has their limits. Tell Lois, Martha and John I said goodbye.",

"Well, goodbye Kendrix. I hope to see you again and keep up with being your planet's Protector.",

"You too Superman. _El mayarah_.",

" _El mayarah_." He whispered. I stepped outside the Kent Household, carefully shutting the door so I don't wake up the house. Using my Super Speed, I changed into my armour, I bent my knees to give me a boost and I launched into the air, leaving Earth's atmosphere, into the vastness of the Cosmos. Don't worry Mirinoi, Supergirl is coming back.

 _Fin_

* * *

 **And volià! That's it! So the _Girl of Steel_ has met her brother's girlfriend and yeah, the rest. This was fun to write, I hope I did nail the humour, but like I said, it's not exactly my style. Bye!**


End file.
